


An Undying Rein

by Solei89



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Marvel Universe, Other, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei89/pseuds/Solei89
Summary: This is a story I sorta dreamt up at work one day. I've had writer's block for quite a while before I started writng this. It's about the journey Rein (pronounced rain), goes on after moving into the Avenger’s Tower. I do hope you enjoy it and please leave feedback. It will help me become a better writer.I'll try and post at least one chapter a week. I do have a blogger that I post this up on as well. The blog will also have some of my original work along with book reviews and some other posts.Thank you for checking out my work!!





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know this is my first fanfic ever so if it seems a little off I'm sorry. Please bare with me. I'm still trying to trim it up as best as I could so it flows easier. I'm working on new chapters now and still editing the old. I'll update as soon as I can. Again, thank k you for taking time out to read my work. I hope you enjoy. Please, leave feedback. It's the best way for me to become a better writer!

 

_**A New Home** _

 

Rein had just got back from an assignment when she got the news. She was being transferred to a new unit working at the Avenger’s Tower. They needed extra hands to help take care of the place and paperwork while they were out on missions. Rein didn’t mind this one bit. She wanted to take it easy for a while. Rein knew she was running herself into the ground and how dangerous that could be. Bunking with the Avengers should be smoothing sailing…

   

   Rein walked into the elevator, heart pounding. Her nerves were caught in her throat at the thought of meeting the Avengers. Working at S.H.I.E.L.D. she had read the reports about the missions they had accomplished. She always dreamed about meeting them, but now that it was about to happen, her stomach was in a knot.

     The elevator door opened and she stepped out slowly. She listened for a moment and heard voices coming from down the hall. Taking a deep breath, she headed towards them.  

    Rein walked into the living room and F.R.I.D.A.Y. announces to the team who was. Looking around sheepishly, with a shy smile on her face, she gave a timid wave hello. Everyone is there, smiling brightly. The Captain is the first to walk over to her, hand stretched out.

“Hello, Rein. Great to finally meet you,” Steve said, shaking her hand firmly.

    “It’s an honor to meet you, too, sir,” Rein says with a small voice. She takes in Steve’s beautiful features and feels warm inside. He exudes nothing but purity and goodness.

Steve smiles. “Please, call me Steve. You’re part of the Avengers family, now. No need to be so formal, Rein.”

    Tony comes up to you next. “Rein, you have quite the impressive record. I think you will fit right in.” He put his arm around her shoulders and lead her to introduce her to the rest of the team.

After introductions, Steve grabbed her bags. “Come, Rein. I’ll take you to where you’ll be staying.” He walked towards the elevator.

Rein follow him and once in the elevator, he turned to her and smiled.

“You’ll be sharing a floor with Bucky and myself. Bucky is down in the training room right now. I’ll introduce you to him when he’s done.” The elevator door opens and Rein followed him to her new living quarters.

She stepped inside the room after Steve. Rein is completely taken aback by the enormity of the room. It’s bigger than the little humble apartment she had before being transferred. It was set up beautifully. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with a nightstand on either side of it.

By the enormous ceiling to floor window was a black desk and chair that matched the nightstands and headboard. There was a laptop sitting on top.

“Rein, welcome to your new place,” Steve said placing her bags down by the door. “Take your time getting yourself together. We’ll be downstairs when you’re ready to get the grand tour.” He chuckled softly. “Tony always loves the tour. If you’re hungry, just help yourself to whatever is in the fridge.” He smiled again at her and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Rein looked around and inhaled deeply. I’m in the Avengers tower, standing in my new room. I’m sharing a floor with Captain fucking America and the Winter Soldier. How the hell did this happen?

Erin sat at the desk and opened the laptop. There was a handwritten note on the keyboard.

The username is your first name and the password is your social. Just change it to whatever you like.

                                           Tony

 

Rein smiled and logged in. There was a file on the entire team, a file on what her responsibilities as a team member were and a file on all the perks of living in the Tower. After carefully going through what was expected of her, Rein’s stomach growled. She closed the laptop and headed to the kitchen.

 

 

Rein was rummaging through the refrigerator when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around quickly to find the Winter Soldier entering the kitchen.

He smiled at her. “Did I scare you? I’m sorry.”

Rein shook her head. “No, it’s fine. Just a little nervous being here.” She chuckled. “I’m Rein, By the way.”

James walked over to her and shook her hand. “James. Nice to finally meet you. This place has been buzzing about your arrival all week.”

“Really?” Rein said confused. “I don’t know why. Compared to you guys, I’m just a civilian.” She looked down and laugh nervously.

James laughs. “I’ve seen your file. You kick some serious ass. Don’t doubt yourself, Rein.”

She looks at James and gets lost in those grey-blue eyes of his. She sees the sweat trickling down his forehead. Rein realized she was staring and quickly turned back to the fridge.

“So, I was gonna make something to eat. Are you hungry?” Rein ask moving things around, trying to figure out what to eat.

“Not at the moment. Can you pass me a bottle of water, though?” James says.

Rein grabs a bottle and passes it to him. He smiles and nods his head slightly. She goes back and grabs some cold cuts to make a sandwich.

“Have you gone on the grand tour yet?” James asks.

“Not yet. I want to eat first,” Rein said.

“Tony must be writhing right now waiting to take you around the entire complex,” James laughs. “Try and make him wait as long as you can. I love to see him get antsy.”

Rein laughs. “I’ll try and hold out as much as I can.”

Rein hears the elevator and looks to see who’s coming. Of course, it’s Tony.

“Rein, how long are you going to make me wait before I take you on the grand tour?” He looks at James. “I see you’ve met your other roomie, Frostbite.”

James glares at Tony before he smiles. Looking at Rein, he says, “See you around, Rein.” And, with that, he left.

Tony comes over to Rein and leans on the counter, watching her make a sandwich. Smiling he says, “Do you mind eating and walking at the same time? I really want to show you everything and all the toys you get to play with. You are going to love it here. I promise!”

“Sure thing, Mr. St-” he puts up a hand, cutting her off.

“Like Steve told you earlier, there is no need to be formal. You are part of the family, now.” He smiled sweetly. “Now, hurry up and make that sandwich.”

 

 

    Tony dragged Rein to every inch of the tower and complex. He took her through the multiple laboratories, training rooms, game rooms, and kitchens. He took Rein outside and showed her around the tennis and basketball courts. There was a large area they passed by that made Rein stop for a moment. Tony had walked a few steps ahead before he noticed she was no longer by his side.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

Rein stared intently at the open field. “You should turn this into a garden. The soil is perfect and you have a pond. I could maintain it for you. It will give me something to do between cases.”

     Tony smiled and put his arm around Rein’s shoulders, squeezing firmly. “A garden you shall have.” He promptly told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to order everything needed to start a garden.


	2. A Garden of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you get to know Rein a little better. Her garden is blossoming beautifully and so is her relationship with the others.

##  _**A Garden of Peace** _

 

 

    Rein had been living in the tower for about a month now. The garden was coming along quite nicely and she was getting along with her new family well. Rein took care of all the paperwork that came with the missions they went on. She found it a nice change of pace from going on actual missions.

    Rein especially loved being in the garden. It was coming along so beautifully. She always felt at peace walking along the new fruit trees that were placed all around the pond hill.

    Tony would come and visit her there when he needed a break and clear his thoughts. He wasn’t the only one. At any given time, Rein would get a random visitor looking to relax and clear their mind. Today, it was Steve.

    He found Rein sitting by the pond, laptop in her lap. She was finishing up on an older case from a few months ago. He smiled and sat down next to her.

    “How do you like it here so far?” Steve asked.

    Rein smiled brightly. “I love it!”

    “That’s good to hear, Rein. I’m glad. I know it’s a bit intimidating at first. I was a little worried you might not like it here,” Steve said, a small frown forming on his face.

    Rein knew there was something on his mind. He seemed troubled by something. Maybe, a mission didn’t go according to plan.

    “What’s up, Cap? You seem to have a lot on your mind,” Rein said, placing her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

    Steve looked at her. His eyes were sad and she could tell he was searching for the words to explain what was going on in his head. When he finally did speak, it was low and she could hear the sorrow in his voice.

    “It’s Bucky. I’m worried about him. He hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in months. He takes 3-hour power naps to keep himself going. I know he doesn’t like to sleep long because of the nightmares, but...” Steve sighed. “I’m happy at how much progress he’s made since coming to live here. I just feel he’s doing damage to himself by not sleeping right and spending all his time training.”

    Rein pondered over what Steve had just confided in her. “How bad are his nightmares, if you don’t mind me asking?” She asked carefully.

    “He’d wake up the whole complex with his screams. I was the only one who could go in and calm him. He’s attacked me on more than one occasion.” Steve explained. “Trying to wake him up is a very bad idea, but his screaming and crying are unbearable to hear. He’s my best friend… my brother. I can’t see him like that.”

     Rein could see how hurt Steve was. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder. “I’ll help you figure something out. We should be able to find a way to get rid of the nightmares. We are the Avengers after all.”

Steve let out a chuckle. “That we are, Rein.” He looked around at the trees. “So, what kind of trees are these?”

“All kinds. These over here are apple trees,” Rein said pointing to a cluster of trees at the far right of the pond. “Those are plum trees.” She pointed at the few trees at the top of a small hill opposite from where you 2 were sitting.

Rein pointed out the banana trees, orange trees, peach trees, coconut trees, lemon trees and olive trees. She then took him around and showed him where she had planted the strawberries, cherries blueberries, potatoes, carrots, onions and much, much more. Rein’s plan was to keep supermarket visits to a minimum. She wanted everyone to eat good wholesome food.

“You really did an amazing job with this garden, Rein. I’m happy you accepted coming on board and becoming part of the family. It’s refreshing to have a new face around. Especially, after the fallout, we had and then being able to come back together. I think you’re the key to keeping our family grounded,” Steve said smiling brightly.  

“I’m honored to have been considered to join such a prestigious family, Cap. I just hope I can keep meeting your expectations of me,” Rein said looking down. She had butterflies in her stomach thinking about what he just said.

Steve hugged her tightly. “You will. I just know it, Rein.”

She hugged him back just as tight. Rein was happy that she was blessed with the opportunity of being part of the Avengers. She just hoped she could keep her past hidden from them the way she did from S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

 

    Rein was showered and ready to get back to her book (The Sanctuary Series) when she heard a knock on the door.

    “Come in,” Rein said.

     James walked in, with his hand behind his neck looking nervous. He smiled, “Hey, are you hungry? Steve and I are trying to figure out what to have for dinner. Maybe, you can help us figure it something out.”

    Rein smiled and got up from the bed. “Sure thing. Come on.” She walked out the room to the kitchen with James at her side. They found Steve sitting at the counter in the middle of the kitchen. “Hey, what are you guys craving?” Rein asked sitting next to Steve.

    Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not sure. We had Thai last night and pizza earlier this week. You have any suggestions, Rein”

    She thought for a moment. Then, got up abruptly and started going through what was in the fridge and cabinets. Steve and Bucky looked at each other confused. Turning around on her heal, she looked at them with enthusiasm in her eyes.

    “I’m gonna cook!” Rein sang.

    Steve and Bucky smiled. They couldn’t remember the last time they had a home cooked meal. They were looking forward to it.

    Rein began gathering the ingredients she needed to make lasagna and cheesy garlic bread. Steve and Bucky had gone to the living room to stay out of her way. After putting the lasagna in the oven, they made their way back to the kitchen.

“Rein, what are you making? It smells incredible,” Steve said.

They heard the elevator and saw Tony and Sam step out.

“Wait, are you cooking for the popsicles?” Tony asked.

Sam smiled cheesily. “Is that a lasagna in the oven?”

“Yes, Sam, it is. I’ve made plenty if you would like to indulge, guys,” Rein said.

Tony’s face lit up. He looked over at Steve and Bucky. “You guys are way too lucky. I think I’m gonna have to move Rein to my floor.”

Rein laughed shaking her head. “I think you should give me a floor all to myself, with a huge kitchen so I can cook for all of you.”

Sam nodded his head. “Yes, I like that idea. A home cooked meal every night would be amazing.”

Tony thought about it for a moment. “Done. I’ll put you on the 8th floor when the renovations are done. Your kitchen will be 3 times bigger than this one.”

Now, Rein’s face lit up. Cooking was always a passion of hers and she always looked for an excuse to cook for a crowd. She looked around and everyone seemed to be happy about it. Everyone except James. He was smiling, but she could see in his eyes that he wasn’t really happy about it.

Is he upset that I’m leaving to another floor? Does he want me to stay here? Rein didn’t speak to him much, but they were always pleasant to each other. Maybe, he liked her more than he leads on, she thought.    

    “Hey, who else is here?” Rein asked.

     “Just us. Everyone else is either on a mission or taking some time away from the tower. Why?” Tony said.

    “Let's eat in the garden. It's a beautiful evening. Go set up a table and some chairs while I finish up din din!” Rein said.

    They all nodded and went to set up the garden. As they walked towards the elevator, she caught the shy smile playing on  James’s lips as he stared at her before he walked away with the others.

     Rein smiled and went back to getting the garlic bread ready. She decided to throw together a simple salad and some lemonade made with fresh lemons from the garden. She knew this was gonna be a killer meal.

    Rein texted Tony to tell him she needed help bringing the food to the garden. He sent James to help her. When he came up, he gave her that shy smile again.

    “What do you need me to take down?” he asked.

   Rein pointed to the large, deep dish pan on the counter. “Be careful, it's hot. Also, can you take the basket with the bread? I can handle the rest.”

    He nodded and with his left hand, scooped the pan up and grabbed the basket with his other hand. Rein grabbed the salad bowl and placed it on a tray she had the pitcher of lemonade on. She stacked plates, utensils, and cups on the tray also. Looking around to make sure she had everything, she nodded and smiled at James.

    “Come, James. Let's go eat,” Rein said.

    He smiled back and made his way to the elevator. While they were riding down to the ground floor, he turned to her and said, “You can call me Bucky.”

    “Oh, I'm sorry,” Rein said blushing. “I didn't-”

    “There's nothing to apologize about. I just wanted you to know that I don't mind,” He said looking into her eyes.

    He was unbelievably handsome.  His jawline could cut you, his eyes were like the sea after a storm. The stubble added to his gruff, low voice. Shit! Did he notice me checking him out? Rein thought to herself, quickly averting her eyes to the doors as they arrived at the ground floor. She heard him chuckle softly.

    He fucking noticed.

    The doors opened to 3 eager faces waiting for food. Rein smiled and said, “Hey, guys! Din din is served.”

    They all walked over to where they had set up the table. It was on the hill, under the plum trees. Rein was sure they would set up by the pond.

    “Curious? Why’d you set up here?”Rein asked setting the table.

    Tony pointed his thumb behind at James and said, “Frostbite suggested we sit up here so we can see the whole garden. Gotta admit it was a good idea. The view from here is stellar.”

    “That, and he loves plums,” Sam added.

    Janes shot Sam a death glare. “You got a problem with plums?”

    Sam threw his hands up defensively.  “I ain't got nothing against plums. Just making an observation. You eat a lot of plums.”

    James smiled. “They're really good.”

    Rein knew she had to make him something with plums. Maybe, use plums in different ways for a 3-course meal…

    “Rein, is everything alright? You look like you have something on your mind,” Steve asked concerned.

    Rein shook her head and laughed. “No, not at all. Just had an idea about a meal I'd like to make. Maybe, the first one in my new kitchen.” Rein bounced up and down happily smiling at Tony.

    “Look at you. Already putting a menu together,” Tony said sitting down. “Can we eat now?”

    Rein was already cutting into the lasagna to start serving. She made sure everyone had a plate full of food before she sat down with her own plate. “Dig in!”

    Sam’s eyes grew wide after taking his first bite. “Holy shit, Rein! This is amazing.”

    “Language,” Steve laughed. Looking at Rein he said, “He's right. It's delicious.”

    Tony gulped down half of his lemonade before chiming in. “Rein, you are definitely our new chef. Whatever you need, just let F.R.I.D.A.Y know. I'll give you 2 floors if need be.”

     “I'm sure one will suffice, Tony,” Rein laughed. Does James like it? She turned to ask him, but instead find him with an outstretched arm and empty plate at the end of it.

    “Can I have another piece?” James grumbled.

    Wow, he ate that fast. I gave him a huge piece. Rein smiled and took the plate. “Of course, Bucky.”

    James smiled at the sound of his name on her lips. It was the first time he smiled at her like that. It made her heart flutter and she prayed she didn't blush.

    Rein served him and quickly got back to her meal. You will not blush, damn it! She knew she would if he smiled at her like that again.  She kept her eyes on her plate until Sam spoke.

    “So, what else do you make, Rein? What's your specialty?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

    Rein thought about it for a moment. “I can't say if I have a specialty, to be honest. I did live in Puerto Rico for 10 years when I was a child. That was where I first learned how to cook. After learning, it became a passion of mine.

    “I went to school to hone my skills. After joining S.H.I.E.L.D, I was able to travel and try out new cuisines from around the world. I can make anything, really.”

    Sam's face lit up. “So, you're telling me we could have meals from all over the world any given night?”

    Rein nodded her head. “I'll tell you what. Every night I'll make a dish from a different region of the world.”

    They all seemed to like that idea very much.

     Tony stood up after filling his glass. “I propose a toast. To Rein and her beautiful garden of peace, tranquility, and deliciousness!” He said gleefully.

   The others stood up raising their glasses. Rein felt her cheeks flush red. She slowly stood up and looked around. James held her gaze the longest before she spoke.

    “Thank you, guys. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to many more meals under these trees in the future.”

    After dinner, they thanked Rein for an amazing meal again and told her to go relax while they cleaned. She went to her room and got back to her book.


	3. The Past Seeps Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! So, here is another chapter of this thing I got going on here. I really do hope you all like it. Please, leave me feedback!! I need it in my life. 
> 
> In this chapter, we get to see a tad bit of the Winter Soldier. We also get to see a new relationship develop. Hope you enjoy!!

###  _ **The Past Seeps Through** _

   Rein was headed back to her room to take a shower after her sparring session with Natasha when she got a surprise visit. When she got out the elevator on her shared floor, (renovations weren't complete yet), she found Stephen Strange in the living room.

   “Hey, what are you doing here?” Rein asked throwing her arms around him and squeezing tightly.

  Strange squeezed back. “I wanted to see how you were doing. You look great, by the way.”

   “Thanks. You're not looking too bad either,” Rein smiled at him. “Seriously, what are you doing here?”

   Stephen looked at Rein intently. Lowering his voice to barely a whisper, he said, “I wanted to make sure you aren't  _ stressed out.  _ How are they treating you here?”

   Rein smiled thoughtfully. “Don't worry, Doctor. I'm perfectly fine here. They have made me feel like part of the family, in more ways than one.”

   Stephen smiled widely and kissed her forehead. “I'm happy to hear that. Stark told me you have a garden. Mind taking me on a tour?”

   “Of course not. Let me take a quick shower first,” Rein said.

   “Go on, then,” Stephen said. “I'll head down to the lab to see Dr. Banner. Just come get me when you're ready.”

   Rein nodded and headed to her room. She showered and got ready. She grabbed her phone and headed to the lab.

   Rein found Tony, Stephen, and Bruce whispering when she walked into the lab. When they saw her, they immediately changed the subject. Rein raised an at eyebrow at them.

   “What are you 3 up to?” she asked suspiciously.

   “Oh, nothing,” Stephen said walking over to her. “I'm ready for that tour. How about you?”

   Before she could protest, Stephen was leading her out of the lab. Rein just went with the flow. She'll get it out of one of them later.

   After showing Stephen around the garden, they picked a few fruit to eat by the pond.

   Stephen took a bite of his apple. “This is delicious. You've done a tremendous job with this garden, Rein.”

   “Thank you, Stephen,” Rein smiled. “It's a good way to keep my stress levels down. There's something about that keeps me calm.”

   “This and cooking. Stark tells me he's having a floor renovated just for you. You are going to be their personal chef. Are you up for that challenge?”Stephen asked with a smug look.

   Rein looked at him cocksure. “You underestimate me, Strange. This is no challenge at all.”

   The sorcerer laughs. “I'm not underestimating you. I just want to make sure you're ready. I don't want you to get stressed out.” Stephen’s face was serious. “The last thing anyone wants is for you to  _ lose  _ your temper. Just be careful, kid.”

   Rein frowned at the thought of what the outcome would be if she lost it at the Tower. She shook her head, erasing the images. “It’s been years since that's happened. I don't plan on letting it happen for many years to come. I'll be fine.” Rein sat up a little straighter and with a sudden surge of confidence added, “I got this!”

   Stephen put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. “I know you do. And, you know I'm here if you need anything.”

   Rein nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. “You always are.”

   They enjoyed the rest of their fruit before heading back inside. Stephen left shortly after. Once he was gone, Rein started on dinner.

   Rein shot out of bed. She knew the screams were coming from James’s room. She got up and ran out the door. She burst into his room and instantly regretted it. The moment he heard the door fly open, James grabbed a knife and sent it hurtling towards Rein. It went through her hand as she raised it up to protect her face.  _ Shit! He's a deadly assassin with a broken mind. Why did I think busting through his door was a good idea? _

   James was on his feet, rushing at her. She stretched out her other arm, ready to stop the impact.

   “James, it's me! Rein! Please, you're at the Tower.” She tried to snap him out of it.

   He was still coming. He pinned her against the wall. The hand she had one his bare chest didn't do much. He was crushing her and it became difficult to breathe.

   “Please, Bucky, it's me. It's Rein. Bucky, I can't breathe,” She managed to get out through clenched teeth.

   She saw something in his eyes click and his grip loosened. He backed away shaking his head.

   James saw the knife in her hand. “I'm so sorry, Rein.” He walked back to her, gently grabbing her hand.

   Steve came in, followed by Tony, Sam, and Bruce. James looked up at them, pleading.

   “I didn't mean to. I thought she was from HYDRA. I'm sorry.”

   Steve looked at Rein, who had a goofy smile on her face. She began laughing and shaking her head.

   Lifting her hand with the knife, she looked at the others and said, “This is what happens when you come crashing through a soldier's door.” She looked back at James. “You don't have to apologize. This is more my fault than yours.”

   “She’s right, Frostbite. Anyone of us could've had that same reaction,” Tony said.

   Steve put a hand on James’s shoulder reassuringly. “Don't worry, Buck. Rein is going to be fine. Bruce can patch her up.”

   Bruce walked over to Rein and studied her hand. “Come on, Rein. Let's go down to the lab.”

   Rein nodded and followed him out the door. She looked back at James and winked at him. She didn't want him to feel bad about what happened. It really wasn't his fault.

   After Bruce stitched up her hand, Rein went back up to her room. She wasn't expecting to find James standing at the window when she got there.

“James?” Rein said confused.

He turned around eyes full of concern.Slowly walking towards her, he said, “How’s your hand? Was Banner able to fix it?”

Rein smiled and lifted the bandaged hand. “I’ll be good as new in no time.”

James stood in front of her, frowning. His guilt was plain on his face. “I almost killed you,” he whispered to the floor. “I couldn’t live with myself if…”

Rein shook her head. “That won’t ever happen. I trust you, James.”

The look James had on his face was similar to that of a deer caught in headlights. He was completely caught off guard by the statement.  

“You trust me?” He needed to be sure he heard you correctly.

“I trust you,” Rein said never breaking eye contact.

He shot his right hand out, grabbing the back of her neck and gently pulling her towards him.

“James,” Rein breathed before his lips were on hers.

He kissed her deeply. His lips soft and surprisingly sweet.  _ He ate plums recently.  _ Rein thought while kissing him back. She pulled away to catch her breath.

James' eyes widened when he looked at her. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have done that,” he said putting his hands to his sides. “Have a good night.” He made a beeline for the door and high-tailed it out of there.

Rein stood staring at the door in disbelief.  _ How could he kiss me with such passion, then run out of the room like a bat out of hell? _ She finally snapped herself out of it and stuck her good hand in her pocket. She took out the medication

Bruce had given her. He told her it would help her sleep. She shook her head and took 2.

###    
  


    Rein didn’t see James until late in the evening the next day. She caught him in the kitchen after coming up from the garden.

   “James,” Rein said softly.

   His eyes darted to the floor when he spoke. “Hey. I'm sorr-”.

   Rein put a hand up cutting him off. “There's nothing to apologize for. Things happen and that's it. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything.”

   James stared at her, mouth slightly open.

   Rein smiled sweetly at him and went to her room.  _ I guess I'll just shower and get some more reading done. _

   Rein was startled by the knock on her door. She had been completely engrossed in the book and wasn't expecting anyone at this hour. It was about to be 1 in the morning. She got up and opened the door cautiously. James was standing there, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

   “James? Are you alright? Rein asked.

   James hesitated for a moment. Finally, he said, “I saw the light was on so, I… Are you busy?”

   “Just reading. Come in,” Rein said opening the door wide so he can walk in.

   He went straight to the desk and sat down, looking at the floor. He was searching for something, Rein could see.

   “I don't know what came over me. It's just, I've never heard someone say that to me… and, actually, mean it. Aside from Steve, of course.”

   Rein smiled. “Now, you know there's at least one other person who trusts you. It's a hell of a feeling”

   James laughed. “Yes, it is. I let my emotions get the best of me, I guess.” He looked at her and turned his head slightly. “Thank you, Rein. Even after almost killing you, you made me feel like a person. I haven't felt that in a long time.”

   Rein walked over to him and hugged him tightly. “You should always feel like that because  _ you are a person. _ ”

  James wrapped his arms around her hugged her back. After breaking away, he got up and smiled at her.

###    
   “Thanks again, doll. Have a good night.” James kissed her on the forehead and then retired to his room.


	4. A Past Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!!! In this chapter Rein gets a visitor she isn't too fond of. This visitor will bring up a side of her she would rather forget. On top of that, he brings infuriating news. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!!

####  **_A Past Life_ **

 

The day had finally come. Rein would be moving into her new living quarters. Tony had found her in the garden when he gave her the news. She bounced up and down with excitement and hugged him tightly. Then, without warning, she ran off to get her things ready.

Rein was most excited to use her new kitchen. She had already put an entire menu together. She was going to make pot roast with potatoes, carrots, and leeks. Fresh dinner rolls and even a plum tart. 

_ James will like that.  _ She felt a sudden tinge of sadness at thought of leaving. Granted, she was only going to another floor, but she had grown closer to him since the night he put a knife through her hand. 

They had spent quite a bit of time in the garden together. He would help her with the weeding and pick out fresh vegetables, herbs, and fruit for dinner. He didn’t talk much about himself but asked her questions trying to get to know her better. Rein enjoyed his company and the fact he was interested in her. 

_ Knock! Knock! _

Rein turned around to find James standing at the door. He looked sad and she knew he felt the same way she did about the move. She smiled at him sweetly.

“Today’s the big day, huh? Need help moving?” James said walking towards her. 

She looked around at the few things she did have. A few books, the laptop, clothes, and shoes. She hadn’t bought anything new she since had moved in. 

“I guess you could help me carry up my bags once I finish packing,” Rein said picking up an empty bag and putting it on the bed. 

James watched her as she folded her shirts neatly and put them in the bag. He loves how focused her eyes always are while still being sweet and inviting. He walked over to the desk and sat down. 

“You don’t have to wait. I can come get you when I’m done, James,” Rein said.

“Bucky and I’ll wait. If you don’t mind, of course,” James said, a hint of concern in his voice.

Rein smirked. “Not at all, Bucky.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “However, since you are going to stay and wait, I might as well put you to work. Can you grab the rest of my jeans from the closet and fold them for me?”

James smiled and got up. “Sure thing, doll.” He went over to the closet and opened it. She had some 8 pairs of jeans still in there. He took them off the hangers and went back to her bed. 

Rein chuckled lightly at how quickly and efficiently he folded them. He raised his eyebrows at her. “I’m not halfway done folding my shirts, but you’ve folded 8 pairs of jeans in 2.5 seconds. You must teach me the ways, Sir.” 

James laughed heartily. “Alright, but only on one condition.” He had a mischievous grin. “You and I have breakfast in the garden Saturday morning. My treat.”

Rein tilted her head. “Like a breakfast date?” 

“Can’t it just be a date?” James laughed. 

Rein’s face lit up. “It’s a date then! Now, show me the ways, Buck.” 

He smiled at her and unfolded a pair of jeans. 

Tony came bouncing out of the elevator to find Rein and James grabbing her bags to head to her new floor. 

“Is that everything you own, dear?” Tony asked looking at the 2 bags James had and then at the laptop and 4 books Rein had in her hands. When she nodded, he added, “We need to go shopping. But, first things first. The grand tour of your new floor.”

“I think you’re more excited about this move than she is, Stark,” James said, eyebrow cocked up. 

Tony frowned. “Are you not excited, Rein?” 

“Of course I am, Tony. I’m dying to break in my new kitchen,” Rein reassured him. 

Tony smiled. “I’m sure you are. Let’s go.” 

Stepping out of the elevator, Rein’s jaw dropped. The kitchen had to be the size of James’ room, Steve’s room and her old room combined. There were 4 ovens, 2 on top of the other 2, against the wall opposite the island in the middle of the room. On one side of the ovens was a double sink and on the other side was a 6 burner stove and oven. 

The island itself was enormous with both a flat top and grill built into it. It had ample counter space and a single sink. There were shelves on the bottom with the best quality cookware a girl could ask for. On the counter that followed the double sink was every machine she knew about and ones she didn’t know existed until now. 

There was a state of the art refrigerator and an upright freezer by the door to the pantry. The pantry had to be the size of her old room. It was already stacked with everything she would need and more. Rein was completely speechless. She looked at Tony and threw her arms around him, hugging tightly. 

“Thank you so much, Tony. I love it!” Rein squealed. 

Tony smiled back brightly. “Come on, you still have to see the living room and your new bedroom. 

“Sir, Ms. Chambers has a visitor,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced. 

Rein looked confused. “Who’s it?”

“Mr. Eric Ripley. Shall I send him up?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked. 

Rein’s entire demeanor changed. “No. Have him meet me in the garden.,” she said in a low tone. 

“Yes, Ms. Chambers,” F.R.I..D.A.Y. said.

Tony and James looked at Rein confused. They had never seen her so upset. There was a rage in her eyes that scared them both. 

“Who is that?” James asked unsure of if he should’ve asked in the first place. 

Rein glared at the elevator doors. Slowly, she said, “Someone from another life.” She walked into the elevator and left James and Tony with their confusion. 

Rein walked out to the garden and saw Eric sitting at the table under the plum trees. When he saw her, he got up immediately and bowed. 

“Your Highness. You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you.”

“Get up,” Rein snarled. “I’m not your Queen. I haven’t been for a long time now. Why are you here?”

Eric smiled. “Because I’ve missed you dearly. When will you come back home and take your throne back? It hasn’t been the same without, you know.”

“Careful, Ripley. Myranda is your Queen and you will respect her or I’ll have killed for treason,” Rein said maliciously.  

Eric’s smiled turned wicked. “You will never lose that fire. It’s one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you.” 

“You’re in love with her?” James growled. 

Rein spun around to see him, Tony and Steve walking up. Tony gave her a curious look. 

“You’re royalty, Rein?” Tony asked. “I thought you were fr-”

Rein cut him off. “No, I’m not. Why are you 3 here?” 

Steve looked startled at how upset she was. “We came to make sure you were alright. From what they told me, you didn’t exactly seem thrilled that you had a visitor.”

Eric feigned shocked at that. “You didn’t want to see me, your Highness?”

The look Rein gave him sent shivers down James’, Tony’s and Steve’s spines. “Stop calling me that!” Rein spat. “You need to leave.  _ Now. _ And, don’t ever come back.”

As Rein turned to leave, Eric spoke again. “The Queen has gone missing, Rein. She hasn’t been seen or heard from in almost 2 weeks.”

Rein looked at him disgusted. “You’d say anything to get me to go back, wouldn’t you?”

“I know how you feel about me, Rein. I truly do, but I am not lying. I gain nothing from lying about this. You know that,” Eric said, his eyes sincere. 

Rein felt her stomach churn and tears in her eyes. She almost shouted at him. “My sister goes missing and you wait 2 weeks before you come and tell me! Tell me everything.”

Eric never broke eye contact with Rein as he spoke. “She was last seen getting into her kayak and rowing off to her water garden, as she so often does. We didn’t think anything of it when she still hadn’t returned the next morning. She’s stood in that garden for 5 days before coming back to the castle. We just figured she needed her space to clear her thoughts. Your sister, like you, needs to recharge. 

“But, then day 8 came and she hadn’t returned. I got worried and took a kayak to the garden with some of the Queen’s guard. We didn’t find anything out of place. We didn’t find her, either.” Eric shook his head. “I sent word back to the castle that she wasn’t there and formed a search party. We combed that garden meticulously. There were no signs of a struggle. I started to think she had broken away to come see you here. Then, I found this.” He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a thin blue gold necklace with an emerald the size of a quarter at the end of it. He handed it to Rein. 

Rein looked at it felt the tears begin to stream down her cheeks. “Myranda,” she whispered. She wiped the tears and looked back at Eric. “Where did you find it?” She tried to keep her voice steady. 

“It was found in the Temple of Fire,” Eric said. “On the top step leading up to the red crystal.” 

Rein inhaled deeply. “She was taken. This was left for me.”

Eric raised an eyebrow at her. “Why do you think it was left for you?”

Rein showed him the necklace. “This was not ripped off in a fight. It was taken off and placed at the foot of the Goddess. It’s an invitation for me to go get her.”

“Get her from where?” Steve asked sternly. “Who has her, Rein?”

Rein looked down frowning. “Nyanty.”

Tony shook his head and asked, “Who is that?”

Rein looked at him, fire burning in her eyes. “My mother.”


	5. Hidden Truths

#####  **_Hidden Truths_ **

 

Rein was livid at the fact her sister was kidnapped by her mother. She was also completely embarrassed that Steve, Tony, and James found out about her royal roots. It was something she kept hidden for so many years. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t even know. She had made them promise not to tell a soul about it. 

James had found her in the garden, standing by the pond staring at the fish swim. She was searching for something, but what?

“Rein?” his voice was soft and full of concern. “We’ll find her. You know that, right?”

Rein looked at him with a small smile. “I know. I just don’t know if I can stand up to my mother when the times comes.” She looked back down at the pound. “After what that woman has done… She’s still my mother. How can I face her?”

James put his flesh hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “I don’t know what you’ve been through. Hell, no one even knew you were royalty until today. Just know that no matter what happens, we got your back.” 

Rein looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. “I'm sorry.” She blurted out. 

James raised his eyebrows at her. “Sorry?”

“I was nasty to you all earlier. I was just so upset Eric had shown up here. Seeing him brings up a past life I’d rather not talk about. A life I’m more ashamed of than proud.” Rein ran her hands through her hair. She was upset, sad and confused at everything that had happened that day. She felt mentally and emotionally drained, and James could read it on her face. 

“You should get yourself ready for what’s ahead. We’ll be leaving soon and you need to clear your head as much as possible. You don’t want your emotions to get the best of you, right?” He gave her a smirk. 

She looked deep into his eyes and felt her own eyes swell with tears. His expression changed to a shocked one. Why was she suddenly crying? She shook her head hard and wiped the tears away. 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t know what to do. I mean, I have to get my sister back, but to face Mother…” 

James wrapped his arms around her and hugged tightly. She broke down and sobbed into his chest, wrapping her arms just as tight around his torso. Rein doesn’t know how long they were there, but when she finally pulled away, James’ shirt was wet with her tears. 

Then, she noticed Steve and Tony standing behind him. She shook her head and smiled weakly. She felt embarrassed at how hard she had cried. 

Steve walked to her and hugged her tightly. “We’ve got your back, Rein. You will never have to face anything on your own.” 

Rein sniffed. She tried to talk, but couldn’t find her voice. Tony came and hugged her next.

“The Capsicle is right. We are with you, always, kiddo.” Tony kissed her forehead. Looking at each of them in turn, he added, “We really should start getting ready. Rein’s kingdom is a 22-hour flight away. We can sleep on the jet.” He winked at Rein and made his way back to the tower. 

Rein stared out the window, going over all the information Eric had given her. She wondered how Nyanty was even able to get into the kingdom let alone the water garden. Her mother must still have  _ friends  _ in the kingdom. They must be found and dealt with. 

She felt a presence standing next to her and looked up to find Steve. He had a small smile on his face when sat down next to her. She could see in his eyes he had a lot of questions. 

“Rein, I know you wanted to keep all this royalty business a secret, but we need to know what we are walking into. You have to tell us what’s going on. Not every little detail, but the ones pertaining to this situation.”

Rein nodded and looked down. She took a deep breath trying to keep her voice steady. It was always so hard for talk about her past- her mother- without crying. It was one of the main reasons she kept it hidden. 

Tony and James made their way over to her. Once they were sitting and staring at her intently, Rein began. 

“I am the oldest of 2 siblings, a brother, and sister. Our brother was killed.” Rein had to steady her voice. “After his death, I forfeited my title to the throne and left Ryork. I couldn’t stand passing his empty room…”

Rein had to compose herself, feeling the tears stream down her face. Her hands were shaking in her lap. A metal hand held them firmly until she was able to calm down. She looked at James who was smiling sympathetically. 

“I’m sorry, Rein,” Steve said, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Thank you. I didn’t go back until Myranda reached out to me. She told me her and Mother’s relationship had gone downhill in the worst possible way.” Rein looked disgusted by the memory.  “My mother stumbled upon the legend of the Goddess of Fire. What my mother uncovered was the crystal in the water garden along with an ancient scroll. She was able to decipher what was written on it. 

“It explained how to harness the powers of the Goddess. My mother fed into this immediately. She had been on a search for power and immortality all her life.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. “Was she able to harness this power?”

Rein let out a harsh laugh. “No, she wasn’t. This world would cease to exist as we know it if she did. When I got to the water garden to stop her, she was well into the ceremony. Myranda was shackled to the altar in the Temple of Fire.” Rein became upset. Her voice cracked when she spoke again. “She was going to sacrifice her own daughter for a shot at immortality!”

“Take a minute,” Steve said putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently. 

Rein looked down at her lap. She felt the rage seeping through. That day changed her life forever. How could she explain what had happened that day? What she had become without them kicking her off the team? She was turned into a monster because of her mother’s inability to accept mortality. 

“Rein,” James said after a long silence. “No matter what you tell us, you won’t be pushed away. You are family.” 

_ Did that damn serum give him the ability to read minds, too?  _ How did he know what she was thinking? 

James chuckled at the look on Rein’s face. “I can read your body language. It’s exactly how I felt when I first moved into the Tower.”

Tony chimed in. “We can all read it. Remember, we all have done things in the past we aren’t proud of. That’s just life.”

“It’s true, Rein. Your past shaped you into the person you are today. You should be proud of how far you’ve come. Buck is right. No judgment here, we are family,” Steve said. 

Rein smiled despite knowing she couldn’t tell them  _ everything. _ Not because she felt they didn’t deserve to know. She just doesn’t know  _ how _ to say it. 

“The scroll was a lie,” Rein said slowly, searching for the words. “It turned out Mother dear was misled. The scroll actually summoned a demon.”

“A demon?” Tony asked cocking an eyebrow. “Like, from hell?” 

This made Rein laugh a bit more hysterically than she meant to. “Yes, Tony. Where else do demons come from, I wonder.” Her face grew stern as she continued. “In the mix of stopping the ritual, I became  _ tainted _ by that demon…”

James squinted at her. “Tainted?” 

Rein frowned. “I’m- It’s like-” Rein shook her head like one shakes and etch-a-sketch. “We are connected. She lives inside me, somewhere. It’s kinda like Bruce and the Hulk.”

“Wait, you have breathtaking anger management issues, too?” Tony asked baffled. 

Steve and James looked at each other, then at Tony, then back to Rein with their mouths gaping open. 

“Not anger, no. However, if I suffer a great loss, Tyr has a better chance at taking over.” Rein saw the question in their eyes. “Tyr is the demon’s name. She’s waiting for the day she can relish in my pain and agony. If that happens, we will switch places. She will walk this earth in my body and I will suffer in hell.”

There was a long moment of silence. It’s quite a bit to take in, finding out a teammate has a demon living inside of her. 

“If that were to happen, is there a way to bring you back?” James asked. 

“I honestly don’t know. It’s never happened. When we became  _ connected,  _ I got to see first hand what hell looks like. I saw the suffering, heard the screams, smelled the burning flesh and felt the unbearable heat.” Rein put her face in her hands and began to sob.

Steve hugged her tightly. None of them could even imagine what it was like to get a glimpse into hell.  They stood like that for what felt like an eternity to Rein before she finally looked up again. She wiped the tears and took a deep breath. 

“I pray none of you ever see it. It’s maddening,” Rein said hoarsely. “I’ve never been so scared in my life. I still can’t tell you how I managed to escape. I have no idea how I did. After I did get back though, my mother was standing there irate. She accused me of stealing the power from her.

“She really believed, no, believes that I enjoy having this wicked being inside of me. The nerve of that damn woman. After restraining her, I freed Myranda. She banished our mother from Ryork. Obviously, that didn’t stop her. I can tell you for sure that she had help getting back into the kingdom. I’ll find her little  _ friends  _ and make them pay dearly for this treachery,” Rein’s voice was determined. 

Tony laughed. “For someone who tries to hide the fact she’s of royal blood, you sure talk like a queen.” 

Rein glared at him for a moment. Then, laughed when she thought about how she sounded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I tried hard to get rid of it, but it’s still there.”

“That’s because it’s who you are. You may have given up your claim to the throne, but you've been raised a princess, conditioned to be a queen,” Steve told her. 

“It explains your random royal mannerisms,” James said. “I just thought you picked it up from the books you read.” 

Rein smiled at him. She did blurt out certain words and phrases that made her sound like she was Asgardian or playing Dungeons and Dragons.  _ I guess I can’t completely hide the fact that I am royal. _

“The Kingdom of Ryork is beautiful. They aren’t too fond of newcomers, but you won’t have to worry. You will be with me,” Rein said looking at each of them in turn. Turning her gaze out the window, she added, “I can’t tell you what my mother has planned, unfortunately. I still can’t piece together her motives. I’m hoping I can find something in Ryork that can help. The only warning I can give is that Mother fights dirty. She will use everything she has at her disposal to stop us. And, I do mean everything.”

“Like what, exactly?” Steve asked. 

“The usual,” Rein said nonchalantly. “Cronies, traps, bribery and whatever new methods she’s come across over the years. The woman is quite crafty.”

“Sounds like she’ll give us a warm welcome,” Tony said rolling his eyes. 

  “You can count on it,” Rein met his sarcasm with her own. She looked up and went over everything in her head. “I think that’s everything. You guys now know more about me than I’m alright with. I need a nap.”

They all agreed with either a nod or smile and one by one made their way to their respected areas of the jet. That night was the first time in years Rein dreamt about hell.


	6. Hidden Powers

######  ****

 

“Hello, my dear. It's been a while,” Tyr said with a devious grin. “How long has it been? Hmmm, 12 years?”

_No, not here! Why am I here? How did I get here?_

“Oh, how I do love watching you squirm,” Tyr said, her grin twisting maliciously. “You can't figure it out, can you? Why you're here again. How did you even get here?” Tyr began to walk around Rein slowly, looking her over.

“Get away from me demon!” Rein said moving away from her. “Tell me how I got here and why.”

Tyr’s laugh was crude and sharp. It pierced through Rein, making her put her hands over her ears.

“How demanding! Just like the privileged little brat you are,” Tyr said and cocked her head to one side.

Rein glared at the demon before her. She needed to get out of there immediately. “Damn it, Tyr. What’s going on?”

The smile finally left Tyr’s face. “I’m invading your dream, Rein. I overheard your conversation with your new little _family._ It’s sickening how much you love them. Love will only get you hurt again, Rein. Remember Victor?” The grin was back.

Rein felt the tears in her eyes. “Victor,” she whispered. “Why would you bring him up?” When Tyr didn’t answer, Rein shouted at her. “I asked you a question, you demon bitch. WHY?”

Try laughed. “Demon bitch has a nice ring to it, don’t you think. After I take over your body, I’ll use that name. Tyr, the demon bitch from hell.”

_I need to wake up. Please, someone wake me up._

“I do love it when you’re angry. You are more like me than you realize. Uncontrolled anger is a sure fire way to lose that voluptuous little body of yours, my dear,” Tyr said walking towards her.

“I’m nothing like you. I’m human and I have a heart. I know what love feels like,” Rein said disgusted.

Tyr stopped short. Her eyes were hard and her mouth was a thin line across her face. She spoke viciously. “I know what love feels like. I was human once, just like you. I had a family, too.” Tyr looked around putting her arms up. “Where do you think demons come from? We were humans once. Most of us, anyway. You, darling, will become one of us soon. Very soon.”

Rein’s eyes widened as Try began to walk towards her again. _Soon?_

“I said, get away from me-” Rein couldn’t finish. Tyr had grabbed her face in her hands.

“Let’s see how handel seeing this,” Try whispered in Rein’s ear and then everything went black.   

* * *

 

 

        _“Danica, please. He’s only 5. Take me           back, instead.  Just leave him be. He’s all I got left,” Tyr pleaded._

_Danica smiled sweetly. “You call that begging? I’m sure your brother can do better than that.” She pulled the boy’s head back by his hair, causing him to shriek loudly in pain._

_“Torin! Please, stop it. Just take me back. You can punish me in any way you see fit. Whip me, beat me, starve me. Whatever you want to do, do to me. Please, leave my brother alone. Please!” she begged on her knees, tears streaming down her face._

_Danica looked disgusted. Still holding Torin by the hair, she lifted the boy up off the ground. His legs started kicking wildly while he cried out in pain. “Beatings and whippings will not suffice, Tyr. There is only one way to truly punish you.”_

_“Danica, please, let him go. You’re hurting him!” Tyr’s voice cracked. “Just let him go.”_

_Danica smiled sadistically. “Oh, I’ll let him go all right.”_

_Danica let Torin drop to the floor causing the poor boy to break an ankle from the awkward landing. Torin was now crying and screaming in pain. Danica took out her great sword and cut the boy in half down the middle in one swift move._

_Tyr’s cry was piercing as she ran to her brother’s body. Danica laughed hysterically as she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Tyr fell to her knees by Torin’s body._

_“Torin…” Tyr cried over his body. The rage pumped through her veins like blood. Danica will pay with her life, but not before Tyr made her suffer and beg._

 

* * *

 

        “NO!” Rein screamed as she awoke from the nightmare. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was hard as she looked around the jet. James, Steve and Tony were all there, worried looks on their faces.

        “Are you alright?” James asked slowly walking towards her.

        Rein nodded her head. “Yeah, just a bad dream.”

        Tony raised an eyebrow at her. “Just a bad dream? You shook the entire jet, dear.”

        Rein looked at him confused. “Me? Are you sure we didn’t hit turbulence?”

        “I’m positive we didn’t hit turbulence,” Tony assured her. “That force came from in the jet. From you, Rein.”

        “It’s true. F.R.I.D.A.Y. confirmed it,” Steve said. “What were you dreaming about?”

        Rein looked down, dream playing over in her head like a movie. “Tyr invaded my dreams. She said I would become a demon soon.” Rein shook her head. “She’s confidant about it. Then, she showed me her past life.”

        Steve walked over to Rein. “What did she show you, Rein?”

        Rein inhaled deeply. She explained to them everything she saw through Tyr’s eyes. “I’m sure that hatred is what turned her into a demon. The rage that surged through her scared me.”

        “It’s because you’ve never felt that before,” James said.

        Rein shook her head and looked into his eyes. “No. It scared me because that feeling is all too familiar. That’s exactly how I felt when my brother died in my arms.” The tears came down her face as she shut her eyes. She saw her brother’s face and felt her lip quiver. “Excuse me,” Rein said getting up abruptly, pushing past James and locking herself in the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror, watching the tears flow down her cheeks. _Tyr was right._ _We are very much alike. I’m just as much as a demon as she is._

The knock on the door startled Rein. “Y- yes?” she stuttered.

“Rein, are you alright?” James asked.

“I’m fine,” Rein hesitated.

“You don’t sound to convincing. Please, come out,” James said.

“I’m fine, James,” Rein’s voice betrayed her.

She heard him let out a huff of air. “Rein, you almost brought this jet down because of a nightmare. You are not fine.”

She sighed deeply. “No, I am not fine.”

Rein unlocked the door and step out of the bathroom. In the corner of her eye something winked brightly. Looking towards the window, she noticed it was coming from outside.

“What’s-” Rein couldn’t finish. There was an explosion at the back of the plane that sent them all flying.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. what the hell?” Tony yelled using a chair as leverage to get up.

There was no answer and the jet went dark. Rein’s stomach churned as the plane began to nose dive.

“What the fu-” Rein was interrupted yet again by another explosion. This one came from the front of the plane and sent her flying back through the door of the bathroom.  

“Rein!” James shouted. He started to make his way to her. He used the chairs to keep himself as balanced as possible. “Rein, talk to me.”

The jet was picking up speed as it plummeted closer to their deaths. James was struggling to get to the unconscious woman. Or, so he assumed since she still hadn’t answered him.

Just as James approached the bathroom, something hit the jet on the right side that sent it into a barrel roll. They were all trying to hold on to anything that would keep them from spinning with the jet.

“Tony, you need to get to your suit. You’ll be able to get Rein and get us off this jet,” Steve said.

“Yeah, I know. It’s a little hard to do with the jet spinning, Cap,” Tony said, still struggling to get to the suit.

The jet was about 80 feet from colliding with the ground when a bright light came from the bathroom. Rein’s body rose up from where she was laying. Her eyes were glowing green and she put her arms out at her sides. The jet stopped spinning and began to slow down.

Rein looked at Tony. “Get your suit, Stark.” Her voice was deep and stern.

Tony gawked at her. He couldn’t believe what he was looking at. Rein was magnificent. She looked like a Goddess floating there. He snapped himself out of it and ran to his suit. However, he couldn’t get the damn thing on. With the power out and F.R.I.D.A.Y. unresponsive, the suit was stuck in the compartment he had it in.

“I can’t get it to work! There’s no power,” Tony said frustrated.

“Fine.” Rein raised her hands above her head and the jet stopped just inches away from the ground. She brought it down easy onto the ground so they could get out.

Once they were off the jet, they all looked at Rein. Her eyes were still glowing and there was a radiance exuding off of her. She looked back at the jet and shot out a blast of lightning into it.

She looked at Tony and said,” There should be enough power to get your suit on. _Now.”_ Her eyes stopped glowing and went back to her natural color. A stream of blood came out of her nose and tears fell from her eyes before they rolled back and she collapsed.

James got to her just before she hit the ground. “Rein?”

She stirred in his arms for a moment before she looked at him and smiled. “You’re fast.”

James smiled back. “Good thing too, for your sake.”

“Yeah…” she managed before losing consciousness.  


End file.
